


Flowers Drooping and Never Bloomed

by Estirose



Category: Shougeki Gouraigan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of the Hikaribito have plans to hook Hitomi up with one of their own. Hitomi's having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Drooping and Never Bloomed

"So, do you think we should get Hitomi-chan some flowers?" Shou asked. Hitomi winced, thinking of the havoc that the Hikaribito would create trying to figure out the whole flower thing and then getting her some, for whatever reason that they had. Which she really didn't want to think about.

"I could," Rai replied, and then paused. "Why are we getting Hitomi-chan flowers?"

Why were they, anyway? She didn't need flowers.

"Because I think Gan likes her!" Shou proclaimed, and Hitomi winced again. The last thing she needed was more Hikaribito attention. They might be decent warriors, but they didn't do so well with human things. Though as things went, Gan was probably the most tolerable of the bunch - mostly because he didn't, for the most part, get in her way. And he didn't call her "Hitomi-chan" like the rest of them. His old-fashioned ways meant that he treated her like a sempai of sorts, a mentor.

The only thing Gan really loved was justice, and she wondered how she recognized that better than any of his own people.

"Oooh!" Rai sounded perky, in the nails down chalkboard kind of sense. "I see. And make them like Gan sent them."

"She'll never believe that," Geki said, and Hitomi untensed a little. "But if you want to do this, I suggest making Gan realize his feelings towards her."

Gan didn't have any feelings towards her, Hitomi wanted to scream. She wondered if she should just barge in. Probably should, if she didn't want to be set up on a date with the most serious Hikaribito. At least Gou wasn't there to join in, having been sent on an errand.

Besides, weren't they supposed to not interfere with humans?

She got up, and headed into the room. The three conspirators looked up, trying to hide their surprise, though with Geki that was hard to tell. She couldn't see their human guises to judge their expressions, and had to rely instead on judging monster expressions to figure things out. "I'm not interested in dating Gan, and he's not interested in me." 

"But Hitomi-chan-" Shou protested.

"Really. He's only interested in Justice!" She swept out of the room before she started hitting the Hikaribito. Seriously?

"I think Hitomi-chan's in denial," Rai said behind her. "Doesn't it seem to you like she is?"

"Of course," Shou replied. "We'll just have to show her."

Hitomi was doomed, and she realized it. At least Gan wouldn't be too bad to deal with, and maybe setting her up for a date would keep them out of more trouble. And yet, she wished that she didn't have do deal with it. But she knew that she would.

She always did.


End file.
